


Red and Black

by ihaveadogcalledmerlin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Multichapter, Romance, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveadogcalledmerlin/pseuds/ihaveadogcalledmerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They had known each other for so long and with each day they had become more and more attuned to each other. Now that she’s alone though, its enough for her to realise that its just another classic case of you don’t realise what you’ve got until its gone.” Ladybug and Chat Noir are both about 20 years old in this and when Chat tells Ladybug he’s leaving Paris the pair share a a night of passion together in farewell. Consequently, Marinette discovers she won’t actually be as entirely alone as she had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regrets and Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first fanfic and i just really wanted to see peoples reaction to it. I've been meaning to get back into creative writing for a while and figured I might as well do it with something I like! If it gets a fairly positive reaction I'd love to continue it! Also any advice or criticism would be welcome! I'm only trying to improve!! Please be fairly kind and...Enjoy!!!

It must have been two? Maybe three months since it had happened. There was still snow on the ground and a chill in the air she remembered that. For all the clarity with which she remembered certain aspects of that night the more trivial details seemed to escape her. The feeling of his soft hair between her fingers and his sharp teeth on her neck, those were still vivid in her mind. The humid panting between them and the feel of his lithe, hard body pressed against her in every way possible. The darkness of the room with only a strip of moonlight providing a glimpse of her partner. As the pressure between her hips grew, so too did the pace of his thrusts. Each moan and whine to escape her lips equivalent to his ever increasing grunts. And as the pleasure rushed over her and she allowed herself to fall apart with a loud cry of his name, only then did she let the tears fall. 

As he lay atop her, both attempting to catch their breaths in the aftermath, he felt her chest shake as she was wracked with silent sobs. He felt the lump in his own throat grow, yet swallowed it down and moved up to kiss away the tracks paving her serene face. It was his fault she was in such pain and it very near killed him to admit it to himself. For the last 5 years in which they had been together, saving their city, his love for her had only grown. Gradually he sensed a change in her dynamic too. The casual flirts normally passed between the two became charged with something much more. He knew she had begun to love him back and this only made the knowledge of what was to come harder to bare. He had always known it was his fate to follow in his father’s footsteps regardless of whether he wished to or not. As the date of his twentieth birthday grew closer he knew it was only a matter of time until he had to tell her.

She had been sitting peacefully awaiting his arrival regarding the twinkling lights of the city below her and felt a smile grow over her lips when a slight gust of wind notified her of his arrival. Each time she saw him her heart seemed to beat faster and faster and tonight she had decided, she would tell him what he already knew. She was as much in love with him as he was with she, perhaps even more so. The smile that patterned her face however began to fade when she turned and took in his form. He was slumped, defeated and the pain in his eyes was the most unbearable thing she thought she had ever born witness to. 

When he told her he was leaving she didn't cry. She barely even looked at him, her mind and body numb with the acknowledgment of what he was saying. She didn't even realise he had stopped speaking until she felt the silence settle between them. She stared him blankly in the eye with words like “America”, “Family” and “Duty” swimming around her head. She saw the pain in her own face reflected in his and thus did the only thing which occurred to her to make him stop looking that way. Her hands travelled to the back of his neck pulling him to her none too gently, their lips meeting in a harsh “clack” of teeth.  
He froze momentarily before responding with equal fervour. His gloved hands wrapping tightly around her waist whilst his tongue pushed desperately against her lips until she granted him access.  
She felt her back pressed up against the cool stone of the chimney she had been sitting on previously and responded by fervently thrusting her hips into his, gaining a low rumble from the back of his throat in response. She felt his warm hands move to cup her rear and she took this as a sign to jump lightly up, wrapping both her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.  
When they finally broke apart, both gasping desperately for air they were able to look each other in the eye and acknowledge what had just happened between them, what was currently still happening between them. Even with their masks on the pair were still able to painstakingly make out every aspect of hurt etched on the others faces.  
She felt her lips move forming the words, asking him just how long they still had together. How much time was left before he was gone? How much longer did she have him for?  
He responded with one word that made her heart both simultaneously break and soar at once.  
“Tonight”  
She looked away then back at him, taking a deep breath and pressing her lips together in a hard, straight line before responding.  
“Tonight”  
He nodded before letting out a deep sigh as he felt her warm body against him, her chest pressed against his as their breaths mingled together and he placed his forehead gently on hers.  
“Lets make the most of it then” he heard her whisper, almost inaudibly and his breath once again caught in his throat. He glanced up to catch her bright blue eyes staring intently back at him and he swore in that moment his heart stopped beating. He caught her lips gently in his as he adjusted the position in which he was holding her pull her even closer to him. This girl he held before him, he had watched her grow into a women and as each day passed and she grew more and more beautiful it began to matter to him less and less that he still remained ignorant to the person behind the mask. He knew he loved her, he knew she loved him. That was all he needed.  
He drew back ever so slightly to whisper in return,  
“I’m sorry”  
Her lips once again pushed fervently against his and he felt her tongue in his mouth again. He was so engrossed in her lips, her hair, her body, in her that he almost missed the response she uttered amongst desperate kisses and loving caresses.  
“So am I”.

 

And now here she was only a number of weeks later. The previous months having been some of the longest and hardest of her life, as she had come to terms with being alone. Still recalling that night with the deepest sense of longing and hurt. Tears pricked once again in her eyes as she reached forward to pick up the small white stick and turned it over. She let out the breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding when all her doubts were confirmed. Two straight little pink lines stared back up at her and for the first time in three months she felt her heart clench not with pain but something else. The fear didn't hit her right away, in fact, Marinette felt she handled the situation fairly well in hindsight. All she felt in that moment was love. Love and strangely enough the overwhelming sense of relief that despite all her insistences to her friends, her family and herself that she could cope alone. She felt the relief now that she would no longer have to. She would no longer be alone. From now on she would always have a piece of him. She intended to carry that inside of her and care and cherish it as well as she possibly could. Her Chat may be long gone, but now Ladybug was able to stand herself back up again and she knew that this time she would have to keep going. She was no longer just one person and Marinette knew she had to do what she had always done.  
Put others needs before her own, this time more than ever.


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marinette ignores the changes occurring in her life Tikki becomes more concerned with what the future will bring to Paris's two heroes. Change is imminent and no matter how much she tries to deny it Marinette has to face the fact that sooner or later a storm is going to hit and it's going to drag her along with it, whether she likes it or not.

The smooth, coolness of the toilet bowl was a small comfort against her hot, damp forehead as she wiped the vomit from her chin for the third time this morning. It was just routine now. Like clockwork, for the last 6 or so weeks. Up, vomit, drink, vomit, shower and vomit. A light groan escapes her as her stomach contracts again and she leans forward to dry heave over the bowl once more. The first few weeks she remembers just trying to brush it off. She was sick, she was tired, she was stressed, she had eaten something funny, her period was due. One thing after another. Until it had actually hit her. Her period was due, very overdue in fact. Then came more denial. It had happened once, they were careful, it couldn't be true. It had only happened once, however they weren’t careful and it most definitely could be true.

With a deep breath and a resounding sigh, she heaved herself up against the porcelain of the sink to regard her grey, haggard face in the mirror. Her dark hair was sticking to her pale forehead in sweaty strands and she could visibly see the dark bags under her eyes. She looked like hell, with less than 5 hours sleep under her belt and a fully scheduled day at college ahead of her, she couldn't see herself looking much better either. She straightened up with a groan remembering that she also had plans for dinner with Alya tonight. The sound of her distress brought the unnoticed fluttering of tiny wings into the cramped, cold bathroom as Marinette turned to the side with her hands on her on her back observing, the small, yet undeniable bump that protruded from between her hips.

“You won’t be able to hide this much longer” Tikki said softly in her ear as she landed on her shoulder. Marinette spared her a brief glance before turning her eyes back to her own reflection.

“I’ve not been hiding up until now, I just didn't know” she replied with a quiet grumble. 

“There’s been something off for weeks now you must have had some ide-“

“Well I didn't!” Marinette sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before addressing her kwami again, now floating a few inches to the left of her.

“Look Tikki, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just a lot.” She glanced once more at her reflection before turning away from the mirror to face the small creature fully.

“It’s a lot to take in” she finished exhaustedly.

With a sad smile Tikki nuzzled forward into Marinette’s hair stroking the damp strands tenderly.

“I know Marinette, it’s huge, life-changing to say the least! That’s why I’m so worried about you. You need to tell someone, you can’t burden this all on yourself.”

Regarding her less than stellar appearance once more in the mirror she ignored Tikki’s words, sliding out the bathroom door with a small murmur of;

“I’m going to be late”.  
Tikki sighed staring after her charge, a melancholy look on her small features. This hadn’t been the first time she had seen a similar situation arise between a Ladybug and a Chat Noir and she doubted that it would be the last, yet she couldn't help but nurse a feeling of unease that lay within her. To say ‘The course of true love never did run smoothly’ would be cliché yet in the case of this pair it was more integral to their lives than either Marinette or the ambiguous Chat Noir was probably aware. The entire existence of the pair was to create balance and ever since Chat Noir had left the country Tikki had been thrown quite off balance herself. With a dry chuckle she fluttered towards the bathroom door thinking how much the statement applied to Marinette as well. 

The huffs and grunts from the next room were indicative of yet another struggle that had become a daily occurrence in Marinette’s life. Tikki watched half amused as the girl attempted to zip the back of a chequered skirt over the small bump of her belly, finally succeeding with a concluding grunt, the force of the effort leaving her red in the face and sitting slumped forward on her bed in need of a moment’s rest before continuing. With another sad chuckle Tikki flew towards the large window offering a remarkable view of Paris to gaze distractedly out it for a moment. Her eyes were caught by a black cat patrolling the garden wall of the allotment next door and she found herself sighing as she wondered how long it would be before the real deal returned. She knew it was only a matter of time. The miraculous gems were drawn to one another and the connection between them was becoming strained. A change was inevitable at some point soon down the line and Tikki found herself feeling both hope and fear at the thought. She had seen this story a million times before, some ended happily, some didn’t. Like she herself had said, Balance was integral to the relationship of Ladybug and Chat Noir, However she struggled to remember the last time the pair’s story had ended happily and found herself wondering if this had good or bad connotations for what was to come. Another sigh escaped her as she reasoned that she wouldn't know until things did change. Things would be alright, until they weren’t. Then and only then would she know the fate of the current two heroes of Paris. 

Marinette finished the final touches to what little make up bore her pale face and called to Tikki that it was time to go, cutting the Kwami’s musings short as she fluttered over to take her place in the small clutch bag she had become accustomed too. As Marinette clipped the catch on her bag shut similar wonderings ran through her mind as that of her Kwami. She too could sense a change coming and the fact that a baby was growing inside of her was only a “small” part of that. Life in Paris had been quiet for too long and a challenge was coming, one that she would need her Chat to help her fight. She both trusted and feared his return, knowing the revelation she would have to make to him. She had been empty without him, thrown off kilter and out of touch with those around her. The future was a gamble but some things were set in stone. Whether the ball would land in the red or black slot was still to be foreseen but one thing was for certain, The calm always came right before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Ok I'm very, very sorry I didn't update before now and I'm very, very sorry that this chapter is very boring and not much happens. I'm just trying to set the scene for a story that I'm not entirely sure where it's going yet. I have a vague idea but it's very much a work in progress. There will probably be some smut in this although when that will be god only knows!! I want to thank everyone that's supported me and this story this far and can only emphasise how much I'm open to suggestions!!!! Please stick with me on this! I hope it's going to be good!   
> Any questions or queries, please leave a comment or HMU on my tumblr "the-mikasa-ackerman"  
> Lots of love,  
> Ihaveadogcalledmerlin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please let me know!


End file.
